lastonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronological History
Timeline of events in the Last On Earth Universe. Events 'Births' '1900s' *The Doctor (????) *Princess Kitana and Jade (7988 B.C.) *Thor (Late 2500 B.C.) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (July 4, 1918) *Original Sub-Zero (August 11, 1950) *Nightwolf (1951) *Sektor and Cyrax (June 1, 1956) *Jax Briggs (July 4,1956) *2nd Sub-Zero (July 31, 1956) *Kung Lao (September 1, 1956) *Liu Kang (September 31, 1956) *Smoke (October 1, 1956) *Johnny Cage (November 20, 1956) *Sonya Blade (April 1, 1960) *Bruce Banner/ The Hulk (December 18, 1969) *Scorpion (Revived, April 19, 1970) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (May 10, 1971) *Kabal (December 20, 1976) *Kurtis Stryker (June 30, 1980) *Sam Witwicky (July 2, 1984) *Mikaela Banes (August 3, 1984) *Carly Spencer (June 20, 1985) *Jerome-092 (2511) 'Events before LOE' *Solar Harvaster is built on Earth (Transformers, 6/1/1700 BC) *Frost Giants Invade Earth (Marvel, 1/1/965) *Captain Archibald Witwicky discovers Megatron's Frozen Body (Transformers, 12/13/1899) *Steve Rogers is born (Marvel, 7/4/1918) *World War II begins (Marvel, 9/1/1939) *America enters WWII (Marvel, 12/7/1941) *Red Skull defeated, Cap. America freezes (Marvel, 5/6/1945) *Cosmic Cube is found by Howard Stark (Marvel, 5/9/1945) *The Ark crashes on the Moon (Transformers, 9/10/1966) *Scorpion is ressurected (MK, 4/19/1970) *Tony Stark is born (Marvel, 5/10/1971) *Apollo 11 happens (Transformers, 6/20/1971) *The 9th Doctor meets Rose Tyler (Doctor Who, 3/5/ 2005) *Bruce Banner gains power of the Hulk (Marvel, 1/12/2006) *Bumblebee lands on Earth (Transformers, 3/5/2006) *The 9th Doctor regenerates into the 10th Doctor (Doctor Who, 6/18/2006) *Bruce Banner goes missing (Marvel, 10/21/2006) *Blackout attacks Military (3/10/2007) *Sam Witwicky forms friendship with Bumblebee (Transformers, 3/29/2007) *Optimus and the Autobots arrive on Earth (Transformers, 3/30/2007) *Megatron is revived (Transformers, 4/2/2007) *Autobots battle Decepticons in New York, Megatron dies (Transformers, 4/2/2007) *Megatron and the deceased Decepticon remainments are disposed into the Ocean (Transformers, *4/2/2007) *NEST is formed (Transformers, 4/11/2007) *Decepticons attack in Shanghai (Transformers, 7/20/2009) *Ravage is sent to steal the last Allspark Shard (Transformers, 7/24/2009) *Megatron is revived (Transformers, 7/26/2009) *Decepticons kill Optimus in the Forest (Transformers, 8/1/2009) *Decepticons invade Earth, being led by The Fallen (Transformers, 8/1/2009) *Sam Witwicky travels to Washington DC to find Jetfire (Transformers, 8/11/2009) *Jetfire takes Humans to Egyption Desert (Transformers, 8/11/2009) *Sam Witwicky finds the Matrix (Transformers, 8/15/2009) *NEST arrives in Egypt (Transformers, 8/16/2009) *NEST battles and wins against the Decepticons in Egypt (Transformers, 8/16/2009) *Perseus is found in Washington DC (COTT/WOTT, 8/18/2009) *Tony Stark is attacked by Terrorists, makes Prototype Armor (Marvel, 8/20/2009) *Megatron goes into hiding in Africa (Transformers, 8/21/2009) *Tony Stark returns to US (Marvel, 8/21/2009) *Tony Stark builds newer suit (Marvel, 9/1/2009) *Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes break up (Transformers, 9/23/2009) *Iron Monger fights Iron Man (Marvel, 10/24/2009) *The 10th Doctor regenerates into the 11th Doctor (Doctor Who, 12/25/2009) *Sam Witwicky meets Carly Spencer (Transformers, 3/1/2010) *Foster Observes First Atmospheric Disturbance (Marvel, 4/26/2010) *Vanko ambushes Tony Stark (Marvel, 5/2/2010) *Vanko upgrades Hammer's technology (Marvel, 5/7/2010) *Cap. America is found (Marvel, 5/11/2010) *Frost Giants interupt Thor's Coronation (Marvel, 5/13/2010) *Vanko attacks Iron Man (Marvel, 5/13/2010) *Thor is banished to Earth (Marvel, 5/13/2010) *Hulk is attacked by Military (Marvel, 5/14/2010) *Loki sends Destroyer to kill Thor (Marvel, 5/16/2010) *Thor destroys Bifrost, Loki goes to Earth (Marvel, 5/16/2010) *Hulk fights Abomination in New York (Marvel, 5/19/2010) *Dr. Selvig, controled by Loki, agrees to join SHIELD (Marvel, 5/21/2010) *Bruce Banner begins to control the Hulk (Marvel, 6/16/2010) *Shockwave is found in Chenboyl (Transformers, 2/14/2011) *Sentinel Prime is taken to Earth (Transformers, 3/28/2011) *The 11th Doctor is spotted in Pete's World (Doctor Who/LOE, 3/30/2011) *Decepticons begin to reveal their return using Lazerbeak (Transformers, 4/30/2011) *Sam Witwicky discovers truth behind Apollo 11 (Transformers, 5/4/2011) *Sentinel Prime is revived (Transformers, 5/20/2011) *Russians inform Sam Witwicky on the Pillars (Transformers, 6/1/2011) *Humans and Autobots ambushed by The Dreads (Transformers, 6/1/2011) *Sentinel Prime and Dylan Gould begin their work for the Decepticons (Transformers, 6/1/2011) *Autobots supposedly banished from Earth (Transformers, 6/4/2011) *Decepticons reside with the Pillars in Chicago (Transformers, 6/5/2011) *Decepticon Forces invade Earth (Transformers, 6/5/2011) *Sam Witwicky heads into Chicago with NEST Soldiers as they fight and win against the Decepticons (Transformers, 6/6/2011) *New Mortal Kombat Tournament begins (MK, 6/13/2011) *Outworld invades Earthrealm due to a rejection from Raiden entering MK (MK, 6/15/2011) *Carly Spencer is killed by Outworld Invaders (Transformers/MK, 6/17/2011) *Earthrealm Warriors gather with Raiden (MK, 6/20/2011) *Kintaro and Goro kill Rachet and Dino (Transformers/MK, 6/27/2011) *Shang Tsung is sacrificed (MK, 6/27/2011) *Quan Chi steals the Souls of the deceased Earthrealm Warriors (MK, 6/27/2011) *Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and ends the Invasion (MK, 6/28/2011) *Cap. America awakens and discovers the truth (Marvel, 7/11/2011)